Ring of the Sith
by starwars fanficcreator
Summary: A young child By the name of Jareth is brought to the Jedi temple Is suddenly stolen. The Jedi get tricked thinking the child is dead while the child trains in the ways of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

A mother was just entering the famous Jedi temple with her Gungan child. her child Jareth Benkeys was ready to begin his Jedi training. A small Jedi named Yoda was standing at the entrance of the great temple. This mother suddenly asked Yoda " may I stay for a week to take care of my son Jareth?" "Stay a week you may" replied master Yoda. She thanked him and went on her way in the Temple of the Jedi. A few Jedi temple guards showed her a small, empty Jedi living space to stay for the week. She then tought to herself " isn't it odd that the guards couldn't show their face and at that she set up her living space for the week.

She had spent the week taking care of her child and watching him begin his training. She saw how other younglings were training and of course, met a few Jedi knights and masters around the temple. While she wasn't taking care of her young son however the droids there did a astonishing job taking care of Jareth. At times she would almost cry knowing she would miss her child.

On the night she was supposed to leave however something unexpected and tragic happened. She was packing her things when suddenly a temple guard walked in. He or she began helping her and when they were done He spoke. "give me the child" he said harshly. She had just put him to sleep and she saw something. A young Gungan child that was dead. He repeated "give me the child". "no she said". "Fine I will take him the hard way" he said and he pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed her. The Sith disguised as a guard took the child and replaced it with the dead one he had and escaped the temple with the child. It would not be til morning when the Jedi discovered the mother of the child was dead. The Sith smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ship landed onto a small platform, The Sith studied his new corrupted double bladed lightsaber. He said to himself "this will eventually be my new padawan's lightsaber". The young child starred at the lightsaber and then fell back asleep. soon my young apprentice you will learn the true nature of the Dark Side of the force. A day later he began the basics of the force.

Suddenly two gungans arrive at the door. "weesa came as soon as yousa call Darth Tenebrous". they suddenly said waiting for the Sith Lord to say anything. "Good, you two will be the parents of this small Gungan." He is nearly three years old and while I am not training him in the ways of the Dark Side you two will be caring for my apprentice"

Yousa apprentice's name?" They asked. the Sith stared at them for a moment and replied with " I will tell you his name".


	3. Chapter 3

"His name" the Sith said "was Jareth Benkeys, but I have changed it to Jar Jar Binks". "You will be the Binks family". The Sith continued. "Weesa take care of Jar Jar very well" the two foster parents exclaimed. Jar Jar was the apprentice's name, besides Darth Jar Jar.

As he grew older he quickly became more and more powerful. He was good with hid double bladed lightsaber and soon constructed a second, wielding two of these powerful weapons. This apprentice was clearly the best apprentice Darth Tenebrous trained even passing Darth Plagueis.

As the years passed Darth Jar Jar unlocked more and more force abilities, even the Force Drain. He used this as he began feeding off of his powerful master's strength. He was so powerful and successful at all the missions he was sent on, including once on a mission He killed a Jedi Knight. Soon even his own master feared of this teen aged gungan known as Jar Jar Binks the Sith apprentice. Jar Jar was also extremely smart although he tricked every one into thinking he was a stupid life form who was so clumsy, that he ruined everything.

Soon this Gungan hit the age of 19 and was told he needed no more training. His master stopped this since he was growing in power very rapidly. one day, Darth Tenebrous's old apprentice Darth Plagueis contacted him. " I failed to kill you years ago but now I come with an apprentice of my own so I can finish you off" his former apprentice spoke in a Dark and harsh tone. "That will not be necessary, as it will be me to finish you my former student". suddenly a Gungan voice spoke saying" Yousa right it will not be necessary". With that Darth Jar Jar decapitated his master's head, and his arms as blood oozed down the dead Sith's body. "meesa the lord of the Sith now okee day" Jar Jar said in excitement. "You have to fight me and defeat me first" Plaguies replied to Darth Jar Jar's comment. "yousa meet meesa at the swamp on Naboo Okee Day". Jar Jar said.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been gone for a while, because of a loss in the family. I'm back, and I will try to upload a new chapter for both stories by the end of next week.


	5. Chapter 5

A star ship landed outside of the swamps of Naboo. The ramp at the bottom hissed and descended, slowly. A robed figure, a sith lord emerged from the insides of the ship. Plagueis stepped on the soggy ground and surveyed the area. "nothing" thought the sith. he began to take a walk, to hunt for this "sith lord" that killed his former master. "Come, my apprentice" plagueis yelled, "Let us go kill this sith pretender." Another robed figure emerged from the ship and joined plagueis on his hunt. They then walked farther and farther from the ship and into the swamp.

Plagueis stopped at a dark place in the swamp, feeling nothing but the dark side of the force flowing freely through the area."Sidious",Plagueis whispered, I believe we have found him. I have the feeling we are being watched, by a force sensitive.". Darth Plagueis and his apprentice Darth Sidious activated their lightsabers. A sith jumped out from a tree, landing on the ground in front of them. "So we meet, face to face" Darth Plagueis says. "Aww looky there, Yousa brought an apprentice to fight de battle"Jar Jar replies," true bombad sith lords don't bring theysa apprentice to a fight to help them." True sith don't look as ugly or as stupid as you are"Plagueis snapped back. " Let's just get into de fight Okkee day"Jar Jar comments.

In an instant, bolts of force lightning shoot out of Jar Jar's hand,striking the unprepared Plagueis hard enough to send him flying into a puddle of mud. Darth Sidious then swung his lightsaber at Jar Jar, only for another crimson blade to ignite and block the blow. Sidious then swung again, lower this time, aiming towards Jar Jar's waist, only to be blocked yet again. Sidious then flipped over Jar Jar and swung, however, the sith was aware of this and blocked his blow. Plagueis then got up and charged, watching his apprentice getting flung to the side like it was nothing. Plagueis raised the blade and swung from vertically. this blow was blocked, and Jar Jar shot force lightning at Plagueis again, this time however it was deflected, hitting Jar Jar. Jar Jar was briefly knocked of balance, causing him to nearly fall over.

Sidious charged again, catching Jar Jar off guard long enough to land a blow on his shoulder. The Gungan's true rage was then released, as he force pushed Plagueis into a tree. He shot force lightning at the Sidious, hitting Sidious, causing him to fall over. The Gungan then struck at Sidious, hitting his leg, but not slicing it off. Jar Jar then knocked Sidious out by punching him in the skull. Plagueis got up again, and shot force lightning at the distracted Gungan, who got hit hard. Jar Jar got knocked down. The Gungan sith lord felt excruciating pain throughout his body. Plagueis continued to advance forward, keeping the beam of lightning on the sith. Jar Jar managed to fight the pain and grab his lightsaber. Jar Jar then ignited the blade and blocked the force lightning. "this is over" shouted Plagueis,"you have lost". "No, yousa lost" Jar Jar replied, gripping Plagueis with force choke and raising him into the air. Jar Jar threw him into the tree repeatably, while choking him, after several minutes had passed Jar Jar dropped the body onto the ground.

Plagueis was dead. Sidious started gaining consciousness again. the first site he saw was his master's dead body lying on the ground. Sidious's first thought was to avenge his master,so without thinking of the consequences, he ignited his lightsaber. He got up and swung, only being blocked. Sidious broke the lock by trying to stab Jar Jar. Jar Jar moved out of the way,struck down on the lightsaber, knocked it out of Palpatine's hand, and picked up his lightsaber. Palpatine tried to force push Jar Jar, but the Gungan just stood there and shruggeed it off, Palpatine then tried force lightning, but Jar Jar just absorbed it. Finally, Palpatine tried force choking the Gungan, but Jar Jar just threw him to the ground. Sidious decided that the only thing there was to do was to submit. "what ever it is you will do with me, make it quick" Sidious replied. "Meesa going to make you Emperor of thissa galaxy, as well as the Chancellor of the Republic."Jar Jar explained. Sidious's attention was obtained. "this is meesa plan" Jar Jar said. Sidious listened carefully.


End file.
